(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body composition management apparatus for a pregnant woman which measures the body fat mass or total body water of a pregnant woman.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
It is important to manage a body weight and the amount of an increase in the body weight during pregnancy. Further, body fat or body water for a pregnant woman has received attention, and data in a non-pregnant state, i.e., before pregnancy, and data during pregnancy are input, and a change in body fat mass or total body water during pregnancy is examined.
In the case of conventional apparatuses, data in the non-pregnant state becomes starting data. However, most pregnant women only remember the pre-pregnancy weight (the weight in the non-pregnant state) at most. And they do not remember the pre-pregnancy body fat mass and total body water in many cases.
For this reason, only the body weight and the amount of an increase in the body weight are managed in most cases.